The Way We Were
by Harligh Quinn
Summary: Snippets/Scenes from the lives of Marvels most angst ridden couple Written in no particular order . Warning: Mature themes within
1. Release

Author: Ciitiiziin

Title: Release

Rating: M/NC-17

Disclaimer: Only in a perfect world could I own Remy and Rogue.

Notes: I am amazed by the fact that their could be a couple with so much UST and no one with the balls to write a story in which they relive some of that UST, this is my attempt to take on that challenge, hopefully you will like it and review my work but if you don't hopefully you'll review it anyway.

BTW: While writing this fic I was listening to the song "Break you off" by The Roots you might want to listen to that song if you have it while reading this.

* * *

Under the veil of darkness he snuck out seeking release. 

Casually seated on top of a backless stool he sat in silence. Around him a sea of mindless degenerates sought out their own release in any form that they could get it; and for that he was jealous. He could not be as carefree as he once been because his heart… his soul… his whole being was now in the possession of another.

Eyeing the room he let his eyes take in his surroundings. His thief instincts would not let him overlook the exits, or anything that might be considered of value.

The club itself was nothing too elaborate, furnished in black and gray it was more like a lounge that served drinks than a nightclub. Even still, people gathered; some were dancing on the dance floor as the smooth jazz filled the room, others stood by watching while the rest drowned their troubles at the bar. Glancing down at his drink he remembered why he came here tonight…

Release.

He would rather find that release in the arms of _his cherie_, but she had taken to avoiding him like the plague, much to his chagrin

He couldn't say that he blamed her, though… not after what he did.

He new he was wrong for it but he had been trying to show her what could have been… that all that time before, when she still couldn't control her powers and was too afraid to love… _their were ways that they could have touched_ _each other…loved each other…._ even if it was through layers of clothing. He had meant it to be a lesson in love, something to show her that she should not doubt his love or his desire for her, _with or without her powers_.

A memory of that night flashed inside his mind

"_Merde" _he said quietly.

He knows he should feel more remorseful, but that night had been hot. He could see it again now… her trapped beneath him… her arms held over her head with one of his gloved hands… her white T-shirt damp from where his mouth had been…. her leather encased legs wrapped around him… all the while he was sheathed inside her tight wetness… only a condom separating their sexes…

He had done it to show her, to make her see that being together that way… _between layers_…would have been possible, had she let him… But he got a little carried away… _got a little too into the feeling_… enjoying it so much and hating it just the same.

_He wanted to punish her. _

Like she punished him all those years.

"Y' se' chere, w' cou'd o' be'n… w' t' deni'd us…" he said while thrusting into her, slowly. Wanting to drag out the motion so that she could feel it all. She had let out a small whimper; letting tears run sideways off her face. 

Closing his eyes, he tried to shake the memory.

She had been eluding him ever since. He had only caught glimpses of her every now and again while she was coming out of the danger room or exiting the garage. Three weeks. That's how long it had been.

_He felt like he was going crazy. _

Their newly established sexual relationship had only just begun yet he found himself craving it like a starving man needs water. Picking up his glass of bourbon he drank it all in one gulp. Leaving the glass upside-down, he motioned the bartender for another one. As the bartender prepared another glass Remy let his gaze wander over the crowd. Casually observing the patrons of the bar once more.

A few ladies were trying to make eye contact. He briefly gave into the idea of possibly letting one of them take him home, but just as soon as that idea came, it left. He had already rocked the boat enough and the last thing he needed was to further complicate things by returning to his womanizing ways. Besides he reasoned,_ they would only be a consolation prize for the one he really wanted._

The bartender placed his new drink in front of him a Remy thanked him as he brought the drink to his lips and took a sip. His eyes continued to scan the club and settled on the dance floor. He watched as a dozen or so people swayed to the bass induced beat.

He was just about to take his eyes away when the song changed, and the crowd parted slightly, enough to barely give him a view of high heels and long toned legs that disappeared up into a short white ruffled skirt.

Mentally he willed the crowd to part again, and as if the gods had smiled on him, the crowd began to disperse, once again granting him a clear line of sight of the femme.

She had her back to him, and Remy once again started from the bottom of her impossibly long legs only stopping to briefly admire her round toned ass and hips, before his eyes once again continued up her thin waistline and back, she was wearing a dark green cotton T-shirt that was tied in the back. Her long auburn hair was tossed to one side as she slowly rolled her hips.

"_Mon Dieu"_ He swore quietly as he felt his pants get tighter.

The songs playing slowly picking up, still her hips stayed in tune. Many of the other people had left the dance floor, granting him a completely unobstructed view of her still she did not turn around. Still he continued to watch her; unable to shake the feeling that he knew her somehow.

As if she knew he was watching she contended her seductive dance running her hands up and down her sides and then dipping down low before coming slowly back up and throwing her arms up all the while shaking her hips a little more sensually.

Remy's hand tightened into a fist as he caught a flash of white.

Slowly she turned to him. Leaving no mistake as to why she felt so familiar. Her eyes were closed but _he knew, she knew he was watching. _Try as he may he just couldn't tear his eyes away, taking in everything from the way her tight T-shirt outlined her breast_s, _to the way her mid drift was showing, giving an amazing view of her nicely toned stomach, and then of course her legs…

He couldn't believe how much of her skin was showing, Even knowing that she had gained control, she never let that much skin show. And it was with that thought he realized what she was doing.

_This was her punishment. _

Opening her eyes slowly she made eye contact with him, for the first time acknowledging his presence. Bringing his glass up to his lips he took a sip cherishing the way the liquor burned its way down, temporarily numbing the sensation that was throbbing throughout his being.

She continued to dance for him.

Swaying her hips, drawing her hand down her stomach then back up again. Letting her skirt ride dangerously up, then back down again.

_She was sin personified. _

He was just about to take another sip to help dull the ache, when she Let her small bubble gum pink tongue slip out over her lips; corner to corner.

That was his breaking point.

Haphazardly putting his drink down on the he walked up to her, fully intent on kissing her senseless, however when he got close enough to do so she raised her right hand in front of her effectively halting any further movement forward on his part. Seductively slowly she walked in a circle around him… her hips and legs still moving in time with the beat. Hypnotized, he turned his head as far as he could without actually turning around before he lost sight of her behind his back. Just when he thought all hope was lost of ever catching sight of her again, he was caught off guard as she whipped him around and pushed her body up against his own. Wrapping a long leg around his hips.

This only lasted for a second before she was off do the routine again only this time counter clockwise.

Her eyes were locked on him, never taking them off even she'd disappear behind his back. She continued on till he was near his breaking point when once again he was surprised as she turned on him… her back, meeting with his front and she purposely ground her ass into his groin.

"_Merde"_ he said tersely.

Still she did not relent, tossing her hair to one side, she brought her arms up above her head but kept her bottom in contact with his groin all the while she ground herself slowly onto him.

Remy couldn't believe how aroused he was, the room was beginning to get a little blurry yet he could still make out the few people that remained on the floor and those who stood watching their little show. Invigorated with the thought of others watching he couldn't stop himself as he brought his face down to the exposed side of her neck and kissed her; softly. He felt her slight shiver and momentarily felt a deep waive of satisfaction as he knew he still had the power to unnerve him the ways he did him.

Never one to back away from a challenge he called her bluff, raising his hands he settled them on her waist, right between where her shirt ended and her skirt began. Running his bare fingers over her bare skin, he breathed into her

"_Dis w' y' wan' chere?"_ he asked with a brief chuckle as he slowly moved his right hand down her his left hand up. His left hand had just barely reached the swell of her breast when she turned suddenly to face him, her eyes flashed dangerously as if to warn him.

He had on his most cocky grin and he could feel her slight loss in nerve, but that only lasted a split second and then she was once again calling his bluff. Slowly she wound her self down, lower, lower and lower… her hands on his hips eyes almost level with his crotch she stayed down there for only a second before she pulled her self back up and brought their bodies together once more and bent back.

Red blazed upon black for a second, before he regained his control and brought his right hand to her neck and slowly ran it down her chest, stopping only to cup one of her breasts. All the while pulling her back up to him with his other hand.

They were close, _very close._

She was breathing deeply and gazing directly into his eyes yet she gave nothing away. Bringing his head down he leaned it against hers. His warm breath lightly tickled her face. Her eyes fluttered closed as she let out the tiniest of whimpers.

" Jus le' Remy kn' w' ya wan'. A' ya gotta do is 'sk."

* * *

Opening her eyes, she looked at him taking in the smug smile, the lack of emotion. He was playing her. It was just a game, and he wasn't going to loose. She couldn't believe that she let him do it to her again. Turned the tables on her, in order to punish her, to make her beg for him to do the things that should come naturally. 

Her mind flashed with a memory of the last time they were together, the way he had pushed her, the way he had made her beg for it even though he was trying to punish her. She remembered how she even begged him again after they were done only to have him push her away.

"_Mebbe another time" _he'd said just before he left.

She'd be dammed if he let him do it to her again. Summoning all her strength she push him away from her and quickly turned on her heels racing toward the nearest exit.

She's done it.

She'd bested the Gambit at his own game. With a renewed sense of vigor she ran on. Past the doors out to the ally and she was just opening the door to her jeep when it was suddenly slammed shut again by an all too familiar presence standing right behind her…she could feel his heavy breath, hot against her neck.

"_Anna…" _It was barley a whisper.

"DON'T YOU ANNA ME!" She said as she turned to him, that had been the last straw. It was one thing to play this game, but now he was making it personal and she wasn't going to have any of that.

"It's over! This li'l pissin' contest is done! Ya had yo' fun and I had mhine…"

He looked at her searchingly unsure what upset her, or exactly what it was that he had won, judging from her change in mood though; he hadn't won what he wanted.

"Chere, it's 'k Remy's jus—"

"Ah won't do _it_ again Cajun."

Remy seriously hoped that the 'it' she was referring towasn't the 'it' he thought _it_ was referring to. He made a motion to put his arm around her only to have her turn away from him again. Sighing he wondered how it was that they always ended up in the same predicaments… _you'd think after a while they'd both learn._

While he was thinking of what to say, he heard her sniff softly. Cursing himself for not being sensitive enough. He hurried to make things up before they got any worse.

"chere don' cry, Remy hate se'in y' cry"

"Just go away."

Remy debated what choice of action was best. It was really funny when he thinks about it; you can put him in a deadly situation with no chance of survival and Remy will come through in shining colors, no problem… put Rogue in front of him and give him all the chances in the world to come through and he still can't do it right. Feeling as though this may be his last chance at a lost cause he says the first thing that comes to mind.

"Don' push me away. _Merci je vous prie"_

Suddenly she lifted her head. Her eyes were still glistening with unshed tears but that didn't stop her from locking her gaze on him. Unable to turn away Remy searched her emerald eyes for any sign of forgiveness.

"Wha' did ya say?" she spoke softly, unsure of herself.

" 'm begging y' not t' push me away again. Don' t'ink I 'an go ano'der min' w'out touchin y' "

Rogue was confused. She gazed up at him with a blank stare unsure whether or not to trust him. Getting frustrated with his antics she yelled at him.

"All ya wanna do is play games, and I ain't gonna be a part of it any more!"

Feeling the last ounce of his control slipping Remy did something that went against his better judgment. In one quick movement he had her up with her back pinned to her jeep instinctively her legs wrapped around his waist as his lips pressed against his ear.

"_Dus dis feel like a game."_ He replied all the while pressing his erection into her.

"Remy wan' y' so bad chere he wann' kis' and lick every inch of y'"

To emphasize his words he brought his head down and proceeded to kiss her hard; His tongue plunging in and out of her mouth. Stopping only when he knew she was out of breath at which time he proceeded to kiss his way down her neck, all the while his hands moved under her skirt working their way up.

"Remy do anyt'ing y' say."

He whispered against her neck just as his right hand finally reached its intended target, pushing her panties to the side just before using his fingers to caress her. Rogue had her eyes shut tight and her hands pressed up against Remy's chest. Even thought she tried she couldn't stop her body's reaction as she began to raise her hips in time with his hand.

"Open y' eye's chere, Remy wan' see ya. Please chere… "

Slowly Rogue lifted long lashes to reveal a lust filled gaze. He was still working her with his fingers and she was still lifting her hips in time with his hand but their gaze was looked, and all they could do was feel each other.

"_Re…my"_

She sighed as his thumb found her clit and slowly started circling. Remy cherished the sound of his name on her lips. If he had his way she'd always say his name like that. He kept his eyes open as he kissed her once softly on the lips, pulling back only to tell her what she was doing to him, how she was driving him crazy, how much he wanted her and to be in her. Of course all of this was in French but still _he knew she knew what he was saying_.

Rogue was lost swimming in sensation; she couldn't believe how much his little touches were driving her crazy. She wanted it, but still it wasn't enough, she needed more…

"Remy Ah… Ah…."

" _Jus le' Remy kn' w' ya wan'. All Remy wan' is t' make y' happy"_

"Ah need… Ah need…"

Looking into his eyes she tried to get the words out but she just couldn't get them out she was so close but not close enough, she needed something else. Remy wasn't sure what it was she wanted but he knew what he needed and too much time had gone by since the last time he got it. While using his free hand to release himself from the confines of his jeans he stilled his other hand removed it from her wet heat. He heard her brief cry of disappointment only to be rewarded with a low moan as he slowly pushed himself into her.

She broke their eye contact only to look down and between them.

Her skirt had ridden up giving her a perfect view of him disappearing into her. He let out a grunt as he pushed himself all the way into her. He felt her muscles spasm around him as she through back her head and came. He bit down on his lip to keep from thrusting so that she could finish out her orgasm.

Coming back down from her high she made eye contact with him again, gently wiping off the sweat that was forming on his brow. She could see the vain pulsing in his neck that was forming because he was trying not to loose control and thrust. He wanted her to give him the ok before taking what he needed. Running her hand down from the side of his face, and over his lips she gave a slight nod.

That was all the ok Remy needed, before he was sliding out slowly until just the tip of him remained inside of her and then back in again. Over and over again he repeated this motion until he could only make quick thrusts, the need to be in her overpowering him.

"Je'tami mi chere" he repeated over and over again like a chant. She was moaning softly now.

Taking the hand that was resting on her left hip he brought it up to her mouth, and she instantly began sucking on it-never once taking her eyes off his.

"Merde" He swore.

She kissed his thumb their eyes still locked. He wanted this feeling to last forever, there is nothing that could compare to this feeling right now, the was she was looking at him the way it felt to be in her, the way it felt to love her to be loved by her….

"Mon dieu!" He swore again.

She was coming again and milking him for all he was worth. It felt as if she was absorbing him but in a completely different way then when she used her mutation. He felt week and powerless yet strangely rejuvenated, unable to hold out any longer he came just like she had.

Using the hand that was still pressed against her neck he moved in so that he could kiss her. Wordlessly letting the kiss convey what it was that he was to weak articulate. He hoped that she would know what it meant because if not he would have to spend many more days and nights showing her.

She was a not something that he would gamble with. This was not a game. He let her see his weakness in exchange to be one with her.

She is his refuge; _she is his release._


	2. The End?

Author: Ciitiiziin

Title: The End?

Rating: M/NC-17

Disclaimer: Only in a perfect world could I own these two.

_

* * *

"__Mama always told me one day it would happen_

_ But__ she never told me when__…"_

* * *

"So that's it?" 

He continued putting on his pants, seemingly unaffected by the young woman standing in front of him with tears in her eyes.

"You just gonna run….?"

He was tucking in his shirt now. She was standing on the other side of the bed. Her hands on her hips… waiting. He proceeded to put on his boots.

"You scared of me? Huh! You scared of a little girl?! Are you just gonna run away from me like you run away from everything else?"

Keys… he needed his keys. He was looking around the cluttered room for his keys. He spied them on floor lying right next to a ripped pair of lacy purple panties. He snatched them up… the keys that is.

"ANSWER ME DAMMIT!

He chanced a haphazard glance in her direction and instantly turned away. He was walking towards the bedroom door now.

"I'm not…." Her voice was softer now.

"I'm not, gonna chase after you anymore…" they were in the living room now, and all the anger and bitterness gone from her tone… well almost.

He paused monetarily at her words. His head turned slightly to the side to look back at her before he picked up his pace.

Four steps, three steps, two steps… one. His hand was on the door knob now. She turned her back on him. Not bothering to look as he walked out the door once again for what seemed like the hundredth time

"You'll be sorry." It came out soft but definite.

The sound of the door opening and closing was almost deafening but somehow she was able to make out three little words.

"I already am".


	3. Distractions

**Notes:** I always loved Remy's sense of timing. It was always so right on.

**Distractions (Their eyes were watching…)**

_Fancy a big house  
Some kids and a horse  
I can not quite, but nearly  
Guarantee, a divorce  
I think that I love you  
I think that I do  
So go on mister, make Miss me Mrs. you._

_I love you, I love you, I love you, I do  
I only make jokes to distract myself  
From the truth, from the truth._

_-Zero 7_

* * *

Standing in front of a dark oak Cheval mirror Rogue could not help but smile. This was her day.

Clad in a floor length, ivory-chiffon wedding gown and lace veil that delicately covered her half-up loose spiral curled hair, she never felt more beautiful. Running her bare fingers across the intricate crystal and pearl bead work that decorated her bodice; she couldn't get enough of the sensation or the gleam of the 3 karat princess cut diamond ring on her ring finger that was winking back at her.

Since she was a little girl she had dreamed of this day. Since her mutant powers manifested she rued it.

But now… in less than 30 minutes… she would be saying her vows to her future husband. The butterflies in her stomach wouldn't let her forget. To steady her nerves she mentally gave herself another peremptory pep talk.

'_You can do this girl… you can have the happily ever after.'_

Closing her eyes and Inhaling deeply she once again went through her wedding day check. Lifting her fingers to her ears she lightly touched the diamond earrings that Emma Frost had lent her.

"Something barrowed… check."

Trailing her hands down to her neck she lightly fingered the diamond necklace she bought at Tiffany's last week.

"Something new… check."

Opening her bright green eyes, she watched herself in the mirror as she slowly lifted the bottom of her full skirt to reveal a pair of white Adidas tennis shoes with hot pink laces. Smiling brightly at the mirror she cooed.

"Something old… check."

Looking wickedly at the mirror she continued to lift her gown slowly inching up past her right calve, past her right kneecap, and slowly revealed a light blue lace garter wrapped securely around her thigh.

"Something blue… ---"

"I hope you aren't starting the party without the groom."

Straightening abruptly Rogue dropped her gown to turn and face Logan –clothed in a debonair tuxedo- as he walked into the room. Flushed Rogue tried to gather her thoughts.

"Ah…I was just checking to make sure I had all the necessities."

Smiling devilishly Logan took her in from head to toe. Rogue felt the full weight of his gaze upon her as he surveyed her. She did her best to hide her anxiousness. She really wanted his approval. After a prolonged moment he spoke.

"Well that does it."

"What?"

"You've broken the mold for every other bride."

Smiling softly Rogue's heart squeezed a little happy to hear the compliment because she knew he didn't make them often.

"You ready to go yet? I think they are getting ready to play our song."

Inhaling deeply Rogue took a moment to clear her head and calm her nerves before shaking her head and exhaling.

"Let's get this show on the road."

Chuckling softly Logan extended his arm to her which she gratefully took and together they walked out of her room.

* * *

Outside it was the perfect summer day. There wasn't a cloud in the sky and you could see for miles and miles without obstruction. Walking down the stairs of the mansions back patio Rogue made a mental note to thank Orroro for her good deeds. Beside her Logan must have been thinking the same thing as he pointed out the weather as well.

"They said it was going to be raining today…guess they didn't talk to a weather witch"

Laughing softly they reached the bottom of the stairs where Betsy and Orroro were standing in their lilac brides maids gowns. Looking thankfully at Orroro Rogue conceded.

"Thank you Orroro, you've made this day perfect. I couldn't ask for a better gift"

Smiling demurely, Orroro hugged her fellow team mate.

"It's the least that I could do for two dear friends on their wedding day."

Rogue was about to retort when the band began playing song for the bridesmaids to walk to. Smiling softly Orroro hugged her tightly before following Betsy down the aisle. Suddenly feeling a rush of adrenaline Rogue took a look down the long aisle past the rows of congregants and fellow X-men to spy her future husband waiting at the altar. He was already looking at her smiling warmly. For a moment Rogue felt faint but then she remembered her daily mantra.

'_You can do this girl… you can have the happily ever after.'_

She repeated it to herself as she watched both Betsy and Orroro take their places. She didn't stop until she heard the beginning chords of the Bridal Chorus and then her body was on autopilot while Logan escorted her down the aisle. It was almost as if she was floating toward the altar; which wouldn't have seemed strange if she still had her mutant powers but she didn't.

Her mutant powers -which had been the bane of her existence she discovered them- had disappeared after the X-men had fought Vargas along with Remy's. At the time she thought it a blessing and that she and Remy could finally have their chance together. But without his powers Remy was even more of a wild-card than he was with them …

Rogue shook her head as she felt tears prickle here eyes. She _would not_ think of sad times on her wedding day. Smiling resolutely she locked eyes with her fiancé's ice blue ones and didn't break contact until she was standing before him and Logan was handing her off. Reaching out his hand he shook Logan's hand firmly.

"Thanks Logan."

Patting him on the back Logan stepped aside.

"Anytime, Drake."

* * *

From the moment she locked eyes with him she could scarcely look away. It wasn't until Kurt began to speak that she mustered the strength to look away.

"We are gathered here in the presence of God to witness the exchanging of vows that will bind this couple together in the covenant of marriage."

Pausing briefly Kurt looked out on the crowd before settling his eyes back on the couple before him

"When this ceremony has ended they will leave this place as husband and wife for the very first time in a holy sacrament of love."

Rogue felt shivers run down her spine at the thought of leaving as Bobby's wife. This day had been a long time coming, there had been days she never thought they would get this far. Looking up into Bobby's eyes she knew he felt the same.

She felt a tad responsible for that. After Remy had left her powerless and heartbroken it took her a long time before she even wanted to be around another person let alone touch them. But Bobby had brought her back. Her eyes lightly misted at the thought of the day he confessed he was in love with her and had been for years. It was just what she needed to jar her out of her despair.

Looking around at the congregation full of his fellow team mates and friends Kurt continued.

"As first Corinthians reminds us Love is patient and kind; love does not envy or boast; it is not arrogant or rude. It does not insist on its own way; it is not irritable or resentful; it does not rejoice at wrongdoing, but rejoices with the truth."

Looking ardently toward the couple Kurt went on.

"Love bears all things, believes all things, hopes all things, and endures all things."

For a brief moment Rogue's thoughts fluttered back to a day when she lay impaled on a sword; the world fading around her. A familiar pang seized her heart.

"Anna Marie Darkholm and Robert Drake today you give your word to each other to take each other for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health all the days of your lives. This word you are giving to each other is not just any word, but a solemn promise, a vow before God. This is a huge step to take into the unknown. The reason you take this step with confidence after much careful consideration is because it is not just any word you are giving each other, but, as I said a solemn vow before God, in other words it is a covenant between the two of yourselves and God."

A familiar feeling of butterflies hit Rogues abdomen with a vengeance. Inhaling deeply Rogue tried to suppress the feeling the only way she knew how.

'_You can do this... you can have the happily ever after.'_

Sensing her unease Bobby lightly squeezed her hand from where she stood. The touch was like a lifeline jolting her back to reality. Looking down at her he lightly mouthed the three words she never could get enough of _'I love you.'_

"In your journey together and through this earth, many trials and tribulations will confront you. At times your commitments to each other and god will be tested."

Looking at the bare hand clutching her own Rogue couldn't help but wonder what would happen if her powers we to suddenly re-manifest themselves. She wondered if Bobby would love her just as passionately with them as he did without. The way he clutched her hand made her believe he would.

"To rise above the challenges which you will face you will need to trust one another, and rely upon those who are present here today to guide you back."

Kurt paused to look around the congregation and addressed them. Rogue reflected on the many times she had turned to her former teammates once her powers and Remy had disappeared. At the time she couldn't see her way out her despair; she had sacrificed everything she had to be with him. That was two years ago.

"Though we have all pledged to do our best to help this couple walk the righteous path we all know there will be many trials and tribulations along the way."

Shivering slightly Rogue couldn't help but worry what lay ahead knowing that Bobby's role as an X-man will always put them on the front lines. Glancing at Bobby Rogue knew he was thinking the same thing. Lifting her left had she lightly squeezed the hand he rested upon her right one in a reassuring manner. Turning to look at her his eyes spoke volumes for what lay inside his heart.

"If anyone can see any reason why these two should not enter into the holy bond of wedded matrimony speak now or forever hold your peace."

The moment dragged on. When it appeared that no one was going to answer Kurt lifted his bible from where it rested against his chest and opened it. He was just about to open his mouth and speak when the response was heard.

"_ne le faites pas cher"_

The voice was so familiar. For a moment Rogue thought it was all in her head. But the resulting gasps from the congregation were enough to let her know it was real. He was real. He was_ really _here. Suddenly Rogue felt as though she was impaled on a sword again because she was numb and couldn't move- not even to look at him. Bobby on the other hand recovered much quicker than she as he instantly pivoted himself to stand between her and the prodigal Cajun.

In the front pew Logan and Scott stood up ready to diffuse the coming fight.

"What are you trying to pull Lebeau?"

Ignoring Logan's inquiry Remy took a few cautious steps forward.

"_s'il vous plaît__."_

He wasn't addressing anyone but her. Turning to look at him for the first time in over two years their eyes met. He had grown a slight beard. His hair was at chin length. He looked worse for the ware in every way possible but Rogue could not stop her heart from fluttering just at the mere sight of him even if she wanted to.

Beside her Rogue noticed as Bobby let go of her hand to form a fist. He heart was torn at the sight. Rogue whimpered sadly.

This was supposed to be her happy day. This was supposed to be her happily ever after…but instead everything was crashing down around her.

So much for Orroro chasing the storm clouds away…


End file.
